


Taste of Honey

by huevoplatano



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: After Gwen brings alcohol for a night of partying, David gets drunk and stumbles into Max's tent.





	Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea i had rolling around in my head for a few days at how shitfaced david would get if he drank fireball
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS IF RAPE AND NONCON ARE TRIGGERING FOR YOU

A loud bang echoed through the counselor cabin as Gwen slammed the door open, knocking it into the wall. At the loud noise, David jumped from his spot at the desk, having settled down for the night to watch a little tv, but now sat up in confusion at Gwen's entrance. This wasn't unusual for her to slam the door open, but it usually meant something was up.

"Gwen, what--" But before he could even ask his question, she cut him off.

"Oh my _fucking_ god, David." Before she closed the door behind her, Gwen tugged in what appeared to be a couple large bags of groceries. From his spot at the desk, David could hear bottles clinking together and other assortment of noises coming from inside the bags. He didn't remember her leaving earlier for groceries, or saying she was going to get food.

Still, he shot up from his seat, rushing over to grab a bag and lighten the load for her. "When did you get groceries? I would have come to help, you know."

Gwen took a fast second to lock the door behind her before setting her bag down and whipping back around to David before shooting him a huge smile. "Not groceries. Schnapps."

As he set the bag he was holding down on the desk, David could only stare back at her confused as he repeated what she just said to him. "Sch...napps? Is that delicacy?"

Gwen rolled her eyes before digging into the bag and pulling out a bottle full of clear liquid. "It's alcohol, David. _Alcohol_."

Immediately, David's face fell and he shrank back as Gwen continued to pull out a handful of glasses and yet another bottle. "Alcohol? B-but, Gwen, you can't have that here at camp! You're going to get into so much trouble if Campbell ever--"

"Who said he's gonna find out?" She set down the other bottle at the table, which contained a brown liquid, and slid it toward David who caught it before it could roll off the surface. "I'm stressed out, David. I need a little fun right now. Nobody will know. Calm the hell down and have a drink with me, okay?" As she spoke, she started pouring the clear liquid into a glass and wasted no time in downing it. "Oh _fuck_ , that feels good."

David grimaced as he watched Gwen down her glass, only to fill it back up and then down that. He looked at the bottle she had slid over to him and pushed it back against the table as if the bottle itself had insulted him. There was no way he could drink that. David couldn't remember a time in his life when he ever had a drink, despite being twenty-four, way past the time in his life when he should've been out partying.

After her fourth glass, Gwen was slowly getting tipsy, and eventually sat herself down at the desk, patting the spot in front of her for David to sit as well. He did so, although reluctantly. "Come on, David, loosen up and have some fun."

He only shrank into himself. "I-I won't tell anyone if you drink, but it wouldn't be responsible of me to do so. I'd be a failure as a counselor."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's your problem. You've got your head shoved so far up your own ass you're starting to believe you smell pine up there too. The campers don't care, David. It's tent night, they're all probably asleep by now, and we've got all night to drink, get sick, then sober up by morning, and nobody cares if we sleep in a little." She paused to take a swig of her glass. "It's just for one night. You work too hard as it is. Hell, if anyone, you deserve to loosen up more than me."

At this point, Gwen was on her fifth glass, and David could hear the slur in her voice. He picked at the fabric of his shorts as he watched his friend slowly get hammered in front of him, and he shook his head. "I can't do that, Gwen. I don't need to loosen up."

"Ughh, bullshit." Now slurring just about every word, Gwen suddenly reached over the table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, fumbling for a moment as she unscrewed the top before pouring a small amount into a glass. "Just a little? Come on, don't make me drink alone. Just have one glass, and I'll stop bugging you. Pleeeease, David?" She gave him a sweet smile, batting her eyelashes as she swirled the liquid around in the glass.

David could feel the sweat starting to form at the base of his neck, and pulled at his scarf nervously. Whenever Gwen begged him to do something, there was little he could do, as he had the hardest time saying no to her, even if it was something like this. Besides, the more he thought about it, the more he figured, what harm could one drink do? He wasn't a drinker by any means, but he didn't see the harm in drinking just one glass.

Taking the glass from her, he stared at the brown liquid inside for a moment, as Gwen let out a small sound of victory before she poured herself another glass. She was almost done with the whole bottle at this point. Lifting the glass to his face, David sniffed, and almost recoiled at the strong scent that flew up his nose. Oh geez, what in the world did she get? The scent of cinnamon was so overwhelming, he knew this was going to burn the moment he took a sip.

Fully prepared for the worst, David tipped the glass back and took a gulp. And immediately felt his throat catch fire. It indeed tasted like cinnamon, and it burned like hell too. He tried to repress the urge to cough, knowing it would only burn worse, but he ended up choking, almost dropping the glass as he put it back down on the table and coughed, trying to swallow and soothe the burn in his throat.

Gwen giggled at him from her spot across the table as he continued coughing. "Damn, David, was that your first time drinking whiskey?"

"Y-yeah." He grimaced when he swallowed again, trying to soothe the burn, and pushed the glass further away from himself making it apparent he wasn't about to drink anymore of that stuff. "S-sorry, I don't think I can handle it."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Ughhh, stop being a baby, geez." She took a moment to grab the bottle she'd been drinking and slid it across the table to him. "Here, try some of that. Maybe you'll like it."

David frowned. "Gwen, I don't--"

"Pleeease, David?" She gave him that look again.

David sighed. He'd been defeated and he knew it, so he didn't bother arguing. With a tilt of the bottle, he poured the clear liquid into his glass, and slid the remainder of what was in the bottle back to Gwen, who drank the rest straight from the bottle. That was one down. All that was left was the whiskey.

Tentatively, David sniffed the liquid, noting it didn't have as strong of a smell as the whiskey, but also noting it had a fruity scent to it. A quick sip of it and he could tell it wasn't as bad already, so he took a long gulp.

Gwen reached across the table to grab the whiskey, before topping her glass off with some of that, but David had to speak up. "Wait, Gwen--haven't you had enough--"

"Shhh." Looking back up at him, Gwen's eyes were squinted almost shut, and she was starting to sway back and forth in her seat. "Shhh, David. I-I'm gettin' there. D-don't...don't worry 'bout it...shh." With a gulp of whiskey, she pushed the bottle back to David. "Y-you need to-to, like, I don't know...I don't know, like, shut up and-and drink already. What-what's it--what's the big deal, David?"

He made a face at the idea of drinking more whiskey, but could feel the schnapps getting to him as well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Gwen was right and he needed to loosen up a little. Besides, it was for one night. The campers absolutely wouldn't care if they all got to sleep in for one day. As long as he kept himself in check, and didn't get too hammered, he could recover and let Gwen take the morning off while he handled things himself. It wouldn't be too bad. He'd done it before, after all.

* * *

 

The bottle was almost empty.

David and Gwen were on the floor of the cabin, David having gotten to the point he couldn't even stand up anymore. After almost falling off the table multiple times, he finally decided it was time to get to more appropriate ground, but stumbled on his feet the instant he stood up, and worked his way slowly down to the floor, until he curled up into a ball. It wasn't long that Gwen joined him. She went from happy drunk to sad drunk pretty fast.

"D-David..."

"Yeah...?" He couldn't even remember what they talked about for the past twenty minutes. It was all a big blur.

"A-am I ever going t-to get out of this h-hell hole with all these little shit stains? I-I mean some of the k-kids aren't that b-bad, b-but some of them..." She trailed off, and he heard her lift her head for a moment as if she were going to attempt to stand, but fell back down.

David wasn't sure how to answer her sad drunk questions. "I-it's not that bad, Gwen, sorry, I love you, you know I love you, but--oh, but..." He sat up, and the world began to spin so much, he almost fell back down. "I g-gotta go check on the campers. It's lights out and they've--they should be in bed now... Hang on..." Standing was so much more of a struggle in this state. He'd gripped the edge of the table next to him to pull himself up, and regretted it the moment he'd managed to get to his feet. This was the worst feeling he'd ever remembered feeling, and was pretty sure he'd confessed his love to Gwen ten times already, but he couldn't remember.

"David, don't bother with that, come oooon. They're fine." Gwen tried to call him back, but he was already stumbling his way to the front door.

"Nooo." He almost fell against the door, but caught himself by grabbing the handle. "It-it's lights out, G-Gwen, every--everybody should be in bed. It's m-my job to go see if they're lights out--right now."

Gwen didn't answer when he stumbled his way outside the door and into the night. He was pretty sure she finally passed out, but he also wasn't sure.

* * *

 

Tent night.

Motherfucking.

_Tent night._

Max couldn't think of anything worse than motherfucking tent night. Except maybe that dumbass idea David came up with last week of _'camping under the stars'_ with that stupid smile on his face, like it was the best idea ever. The only person who seemed to think that was the best idea ever was Nikki, but then, she thought everything was the best idea ever.

Sighing, Max lay back on his sleeping bag. At least in his cabin, he had a bed. That wasn't on the goddamn ground. And four walls surrounding him. And he had a bathroom right next to him if he needed to go pee in the middle of the night, but of course, none of that was in the fucking tent. The only good thing about the tent was he got a small space to himself and didn't have to listen to the snores of his bunk mates, but what good was that when he had to sleep on a sleeping bag?

He'd tried to argue earlier that morning against sleeping in the tents that they could get mauled by a gigantic murdering bear, but David wouldn't hear any of it. He just smiled and said _'Oh come on, Max, don't be so dramatic. The worse that'll happen is a flock of geese will walk by.'_

_'GEESE ARE MEAN AND HAVE TEETH, DAVID.'_

But, all his bitching was for nothing. He had to drag his tent out, unroll his sleeping bag, and enjoy nature like the rest of everyone. God, he couldn't wait for tent night to be over so he could get back to his cabin. But, as he lay there with his arms folded up behind his head, he supposed the night would go by faster if he actually, you know, went to sleep.

It had long since gotten dark outside, to the point the crickets were chirping and he could hear the frogs out near the lake. Max didn't understand how anyone could like something like this. All the noise that was happening--he didn't think he would be able to get to sleep like this.

Still, he rolled over to his side, hoping that would help with getting more comfortable. Of course, it didn't, but it was worth a try. Sighing, Max contemplated kicking off the covers and sneaking over to Neil's tent for a while. At least if he hung out with him for the night, Neil might start reciting the scientific method to him, and Max could fall asleep to all the boring talk.

Just as he was sitting up, preparing to sneak out of his tent, he was stopped by the sound of footsteps approaching. Max dove back under the covers, turning over onto his side and pretended to be asleep. It was probably Gwen or David, coming around to make sure everybody was where they were supposed to be--which was what Max was about to fuck up. It was around that time, he supposed. If he got caught sneaking out now, David wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

He slammed his eyes shut, being as still as he could in his spot under the covers. The footsteps outside were erratic at first, and then slowed when they got to his tent. A long bout of silence followed, and he wasn't sure if they were still there or not, but he was about to lean up again, when he heard the flap of the tent open. Max froze, not daring to move again. Whoever it was would see he was where he was supposed to be, asleep and being a good camper. Then they'd move on and he could sneak out later.

But then, he heard an awfully low slurring voice call out his name. "M-Maaax..." And he leaned up, no longer concerned with pretending to be asleep.

He saw David at the foot of his sleeping bag, having let himself into the tent, and was swaying from side to side, as if he were about to trip where he stood.

When he saw Max, David smiled at him, and stumbled on his feet again, almost toppling forward right on top of him. "Ohhh, there you are. Max. I-I was--it's lights out. You--you're being a good camper, Max. Good th-that you've got lights out, Max. I-I've gotta sit down now." As he slurred out the rest of his sentence, David tumbled forward onto his hands and knees, swaying back and forth, and Max could smell the alcohol on him from where he sat.

"David, are you drunk?" It was a stupid question, because of course he was, why else would he be acting this way, but it was kind of a necessary question as well.

"Noo. Max, nooo. We-we would never, I mean--Gwen--" David walked forward on his hands and knees until he was right next to Max, almost in his face, making him reel back to avoid David getting into his personal space. "She's probably asleep now, b-but, we would never--I'm here to see lights out, Max, so shhh."

Max reached out with his hands to push David away from him by shoving his shoulders, as he was getting way up in his space now, way too close. God, if it were possible, he was even more annoying drunk than sober. "Got it. You absolutely _haven't_ been drinking. Can you go away now? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Okay, okay, you understand, Max, you were always a--always a good boy. I know you're a good--you're my favorite camper, Max."

Now he was way too close. Max pushed at his shoulders again, but David wasn't budging from his spot. He was only leaning in closer on his hands and knees, that stupid smile on his face only made more apparent now that he was drunk. He was starting to lean in such a way Max couldn't get out from around him. If this son of a bitch passed out in his tent, Max was going to be fucking pissed.

He rolled his eyes at his drunken talk and pushed at him again, only met with failure as David refused to move. "Great. Glad I'm teacher's pet. Go away, you're fucking annoying." If this kept up, Neil would be asleep before he could sneak over to his tent.

David shook his head. "Noo, Max, you don't understand. I think I love you."

And Max froze. Where he had been pushing against David before, his hands were now gripped against his shoulders and he couldn't move. He only stared into David's face, at his stupid smile, at his half-lidded eyes and reddened face as he said this to him. David lowered his head into his hand as he made a small laugh and shook his head as if embarrassed by his own words.

"I-I think I m-may have felt like this the whole time, I don't know. But--no, I-I'm sure of it, Max. I love you, I know I do."

Max felt his chest constrict, and he let go of David's shoulder. He could feel the beating of his heart slowly pounding harder with each second in his chest. "You're drunk." And he couldn't stop staring at David's face.

"Nooo, Max." David took his face from his hand to look back at him, slurring his words yet again. "I love you, I lo--"

"Shut up. Get out of my tent." Max could feel his face burning in humiliation at the words. Not only was David hammered, but he was spouting nonsense to him as well. He really was annoying as fuck, but this was taking it too far. "Go back to your cabin and pass out there for fuck's sake."

"Noo, Max." David was starting to get way too close again, and Max couldn't push him away, so he started to crawl out of his sleeping bag. If David wasn't going to leave, then he would just go to Neil's tent right now. David probably wouldn't even remember that he left anyway. Even if he got in trouble for it, it's not like Max gave a fuck. He had dirt on David right now. He could turn him in, say he was drunk, get him fired. If he wanted to, that is.

As he tried to ease himself out of his sleeping bag, he slung his legs out from under the covers, and David reached out to grab his arm.

"Max, noo, wait. You-you gotta understand, Max."

"Don't touch me." He tried to shrug his arm out of his grip, but David wasn't letting go, or getting out of his space. If anything, he had moved himself so close, Max could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it was making him want to throw up. "If you want to pass out in here, that's fine, but I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Max, don't leave." David reached up to grip both of his arms, and Max froze at the look on his face. He wasn't smiling anymore. That stupid drunken dopey, lopsided grin he'd had on his face ever since he first stumbled into Max's tent was suddenly replaced by a serious expression. Or rather, as serious as he could be in his drunken state. His eyes were lidded, his cheeks pink, and he downcast his focus for a moment to look away from Max before settling back up, giving him an almost pleading look. It made Max freeze in his position. The way David held onto him, it didn't exactly hurt, the way he had his fingers dug into him, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was desperate. David was desperate in the way he held onto him, the way he was looking at him, and the way Max couldn't help but notice he inched ever so closer to him, until his knees were moving in between his legs. Max couldn't move, not when David spoke again, his words still slurred, but unmistakable. "D-don't leave. I love you, Max."

And then he kissed him.

It was so sudden, Max had no time to react. With David still holding onto his arms, he had no room to move back, even though he wanted to. His first reaction was shock, and he froze for the first couple of seconds, not sure his brain had registered what exactly was happening, as David kissed him, as David moved closer into him, his knee pushing in between his legs until Max could feel it against his crotch, as _David kissed him_ , as David refused to let go of his arms.

Max snapped out of his frozen state and pushed against David's chest as hard as he could, the shock turning to fear, and the fear telling him that he needed to get away from David fast. At first, David didn't move, and he continued kissing him, until Max tried to cry out, but it was muffled against his mouth. He pushed again. This time, David broke away, still holding onto Max's arms, but he breathed heavily once he broke away, as though he'd been running laps, and Max could see the flush in his cheeks turning red. He looked up at Max through his lidded eyes, and a small smile formed on his face.

Max was horrified. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" His voice was so choked up, he couldn't even sound threatening when he said it. It came out hoarse, shaky, and made him even more terrified of what David was doing to him. David had kissed him, David wasn't letting go of him, David had kissed him. He _kissed_ him. The pounding of his heart was so prominent against his chest, Max felt as though it was going to thump right out of him in that moment. He couldn't muster the energy to push at David anymore, he was shaking so bad, and felt the urge to scream bubble up in his throat, but he couldn't seem to will it to come out.

David's voice was low, oddly husky when he spoke, the smile turning gentle. "I-I love you, Max, I do..." And when he moved back in to kiss Max a second time, Max pushed against his chest, turning his head to the side to avoid him, but David kissed the side of his face instead.

Max panicked. He panicked, he fucking panicked with the feeling of David's mouth against him not once, but twice, and his voice came spilling out of him in fear. "No! No, _no_ , get away from me!" With David still holding onto his arms, he couldn't wriggle away from him, and tried instead to pull his legs back enough to shove against David with his feet, but Max couldn't seem to pull his feet out from under him. Everything was happening so fast, all at once, he couldn't think. He couldn't rationalize, he couldn't think of what to do to get David to stop touching him. His brain was yelling at him to call out for help, but every time Max opened his mouth, he only felt the fear strangle his throat until he couldn't get the words out.

"Shhh, shhh..." David's words slurred against his face, and Max smelled the scent of alcohol on his breath again. He was drunk, he was so drunk, he was leaning into him again, putting his weight on top of Max, and he was scared.

He felt it.

The shift of weight when David began to push himself on top of him, and Max froze for a moment, horrified at the feeling of David shoving his knee in between his legs again, at the feeling of him shoving Max's arms down to the floor, at the feeling of him pushing all of his body weight on top of Max. And there was nothing he could do to fight him off. David was much bigger than him, and despite Max trying to struggle underneath him, trying to thrash beneath him and wriggle out from under him and run away, run far away from this tent and away from David, he couldn't.

He couldn't get away. He couldn't scream. He couldn't push David off him, and he was pushed down onto his sleeping bag until he was on his back, until David moved his grip up his arms until he was holding him down by his wrists until they were above his head, and Max stared up at his face, at his drunken face, frozen in fear as David smiled down at him.

"M-Max..." His voice was low, raspy from his drunken stupor and Max watched in horror as his face flushed red. "Y-you're so beautiful, Max..."

David was straddling him, holding him down by his weight alone, and Max was completely trapped. There was never a feeling as vulnerable as this when he felt smothered by him, as he was both frozen, and shaking. Max couldn't breathe, couldn't scream for help, couldn't save himself from being pinned down like this, and he felt tears start to collect in his eyes, but he didn't dare cry. There was no way he would cry in front of David. "G-get the fuck off me." Even his threats sounded weak and unintimidating, but it was all he could do. "G-get the fuck off me r-right now."

Instead of answering, David bent over him, and kissed him on the mouth again. Max was stunned, too horrified to react at first, and was unable to move. The sounds in the back of his throat he wanted so bad to release were trapped. He wanted to scream, wanted to shout, wanted to both swear at David, call him a fucking asshole creep, and scream for somebody to come help him, but he couldn't.

With David's mouth smothered against his own, the sounds of David's moans as he sucked against his mouth, Max slammed his eyes shut. He couldn't watch this happen. The horrible heat in his mouth was there, but he couldn't see that look on David's face anymore. It was making him sick, this was making him sick. He wanted this to stop, he wanted David to get off him, he wanted David to leave and--

When Max felt David's lip go between his teeth, he immediately bit down as hard as he could. The sound David made was a strangled noise of pain, but he let go, leaning off him long enough for Max to open his eyes and see that David's bottom lip was bleeding. Blood dribbled down his chin and he seemed dazed for a moment, his eyes glossy as he let go of one of Max's wrists long enough to reach up and wipe away the blood. Of course, he was full of so much alcohol, Max doubted he felt much of the pain.

"Why'd you...why'd you do that, Max?" David looked so confused and betrayed for a moment, that Max felt his temper flare. How dare that son of a bitch play victim like this when he was doing this to him?

"Because you're _kissing me_ , you piece of shit!" With his temper rightly peaked, Max took the opportunity David was leaned away, and found his voice. He looked past him at the entrance to the tent and yelled with all his might. "HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP M--" But David took the hand he'd been wiping at his bloody chin with to cup it over Max's mouth.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. D-don't get them involved, they won't--they won't understand."

His cries were muffled into David's palm, but he reached up with his one free hand to grip onto David's wrist to try and pry his hand away. The situation was getting to the point he didn't know if he could escape anymore, and that terrified him. He was supposed to go to Neil's tent. He was supposed to sneak away and spend the night with him, listening to his boring stories. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be here, trapped underneath David, getting kissed by David, being smothered by David.

He was going to bite David's fingers, shed even more blood, but David spoke again, shushing him in what he supposed was expected to be a calming voice, but it only grated his nerves. "Shhh, Max, you don't--don't want them to see us like this, y-yeah?"

Max froze as David continued talking, unaware he was about to bite the shit out of him.

"Th-they won't understand. It's gotta be a--a secret. The kids are just--just going to make fun of you, Max..."

Was David saying what he actually thought he was saying? Holy fuck, he was so drunk, he was spouting nonsense now, but Max stared up at him, watching as he swayed from side to side, making small laughs here and there, as he continued speaking.

"No-nobody will understand. Nobody--nobody understands how much I love you. That's why--why I kept it secret. I've liked you ever since you came to camp, Max. I always kn-knew there was something different about you."

He slowly removed his hand from Max's mouth and he lay beneath him, breathing, too horrified at what he was hearing to scream again. He couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't happening. Maybe he was just having a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"S-sometimes I left activities to be alone. I-I wanted to think about you." The blush on his face reddened when he smiled. "Sometimes I th-thought about you when I was in bed." He looked at Max with lidded eyes. "I-I thought about you when I was alone a-and Gwen wasn't there." He smiled. "I touch myself to the thought of y-you all the time."

He couldn't breathe. David's words left a hollow feeling inside of him, and he only stared back up at him, feeling as though he were being smothered by something heavier than the person on top of him, the person smiling down at him, blushing, holding him down by his wrists. The tears welled up in his eyes until his vision blurred and there was nothing Max could do to hold them back this time.

David was going to rape him, he knew it. He lay frozen in shock, absolutely horrified by the mess of drunken confessions David was laying upon him. He was trapped. He was trapped and literally being held down onto the ground by him, and he couldn't scream anymore.

When the feeling came back, when he finally remembered to breathe, Max started shaking, and felt the tears finally spill out and fall down his face. He couldn't look away from David's face no matter how much he tried, but he was in too much shock to do much else.

David made a small noise of surprise before he began mumbling. "No, no, nonono, don't cry, Max, don't--don't be scared of me. I-I didn't mean to scare you, don't be scared. Don't...don't cry, Max...shhh..." His words were so slurred together, it was difficult to make out what he was trying to say, but Max didn't bother responding. He didn't know what to say to him anymore. This fucking son of a bitch. This fucking, _fucking_ son of a bitch. Max never realized this was a person he should have been wary of this entire time. He always thought he was a dumbass, way too happy for his own good, not someone with wicked intentions. He never realized David was a...

David took one of his hands and ran his fingers through Max's hair, shushing him the whole time. The motion was meant to be comforting, but Max felt sick to his stomach. His fingers felt invading, and horrible. In his position below, Max flinched away from him, trying to shake his hand away when he turned to the side. "Don't _fucking_ touch me!"

The tone in Max's voice was enough to make David stop, and he did. He let his hand away, and looked almost guilty for a moment, before he swayed back and forth in his position, before slurring out another slew of words. "I'm sorry, Max, I love you, I love you, I-I promise I do."

Max felt the heat of humiliation come to his face at the sound of those words, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Don't fucking say that to me, _goddammit_. If I had known you were a pedophile, I would've ran away a long time ago." The constricting feeling in his chest returned as he spit his words out like venom, as he felt suffocated by the weight of David on top of him. "Who else have you touched, huh? Are none of us safe here? How long have you been doing this? I bet Gwen doesn't know, does she? You probably put up this nice guy facade to fool everyone, because you're a fucking creep."

"Noo." David's pathetic response was only made more pathetic by his drunken state as he swayed back and forth, before leaning down and moving closer to Max. "I-I promise, I only love you, Max, I promise. I-I haven't--I don't love anyone else." He tried to kiss him again, but Max's reflex finally kicked in and he held up his free arm to cover his face.

David grabbed his wrist, wrestling his arm away in one movement and held it back down to the ground below him, exposing Max's face once more, and he smiled down at him, the same sickening, stupid smile that terrified him.

"I love you, Max. I promise."

His breathing was hard. "Get off me, David." He couldn't look away from his face.

"I _promise_." When he spoke, he let go of Max's arm and placed it down to the hem of his shirt. Max forgot to breathe when he watched David slowly pull his shirt up over his stomach.

"David." He couldn't breathe, couldn't push back. He couldn't breathe. "David, don't."

David stopped pulling at his shirt long enough to marvel at Max's bare stomach. "Y-you're even more beautiful than I imagined..." And Max felt his breathing return, all at once, until he was hyperventilating. David was touching his stomach, running his fingers along his navel and making small noises Max wished he wasn't hearing, small little, almost silent moans, but Max could hear them.

It was making him sick.

He wriggled underneath him, wishing he could have the strength to push David off him where he could run, where he could call for help.

"Max..." And he wished he would stop saying his fucking name. He couldn't count how many times David slurred out his name tonight, but it was an agonizing amount of times, and it made that horrible pit of fear rear into his stomach each time he heard it. He always associated the sound of his name coming from David as one of annoyance. It was always met with either David chastising him about breaking the rules, or David telling him how much potential he had hidden away in himself that he would eventually bring out one day.

He never fathomed the idea that he would be scared of him. He never imagined David capable of something like that, of doing something like this. David was a fucking idiot, not a predator.

"M-Max..." With his shirt riding up over his stomach, exposing him to the night air, Max froze with a chill when David leaned back over him, and expected to be kissed again, but was thrown off when David suddenly let go of him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to pull him in close.

Max felt even more constricted, when David hugged him, pulled him in close, buried his head into his chest, and moaned his name. He couldn't push against him, couldn't think long enough to tell himself to fight back, to push against him, because he was overwhelmed. He was being strangled by David's hug, could smell the scent of David's hair in his face, could smell the ever-present scent of alcohol that hung in the air, and could feel the bulge underneath him that dug into his crotch in that moment.

Max was sure he stopped breathing when he felt it, when he felt David's erection digging into him, when he hugged him so tight, he was surely squeezing the air right out of him, and he was going to black out. Max couldn't think. Couldn't concentrate. All he could feel was David against him, David slurring his name, David was going to rape him, _David was going to rape him_.

A strangled sound bubbled out of his throat, but Max wasn't even sure what he was saying. It was a sound of pure fear, and he couldn't even form a coherent sentence right now. He couldn't tell David to get off him, to go fuck himself, to stop hugging him, because Max couldn't breathe, but he saw the blur of tears take over when he started crying again.

It was going to happen. Fuck, David was going to hurt him, and Max was starting to panic again, when David finally released him from the hug long enough to push him gently back down to the floor, when Max saw that small smile on his face and the blush creep back on David's face.

He unzipped his pants.

Max panicked.

He shoved against his chest again, trying to unbalance him long enough to get out from under him, and David stumbled for a moment. He swayed off to the side, and Max wasted absolutely no second to crawl out from under him. If he didn't get away now, David was going to hurt him, David was going to hurt him, and Max was crying at the thought of that happening. He pushed David out of the way as he made to run out of the tent, to run to Gwen, so she could save him, but David caught the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Max!" And yanked him so hard, Max tumbled backward, almost falling over, but David caught him by his arm, pulling at him in such a manner that Max landed into his lap.

He felt it. In his lap, Max could feel it below him even more prominent than before, David's erection digging straight into him through his pajama bottoms, and he paused only for a moment in shock before he started thrashing in his hold, trying to get away. He was scared, he was scared, _he was scared_ , and David had wrapped one of his arms around him, pulling him close, his other hand reaching around to the front of Max's pajamas. He tugged against the fabric, but Max only thrashed more, trying to wriggle his way free.

David's hushed voice slurred into his ear from the side, and he felt his hot breath against his face, until the scent of alcohol was about to make him sick. "M-Max, you're...ah...you're--" His voice choked then. "You're rubbing against it--"

In his state of sheer panic, Max hadn't realized he was doing just that. While he thrashed in David's lap, he was only rubbing against his erection, and the realization made him freeze in his spot out of horror, but it didn't last long when David took the hand he'd been tugging against Max's pajama bottoms with, and started to work his fingers inside.

A choked sob caught in the back of Max's throat at the feeling, and he tried to push against David, but to no avail. The fucking son of a bitch was really going through with it. He was really going to do it.

David kissed the side of his face as he worked his fingers inside, until Max felt them tug at his underwear, and he could do little but struggle uncomfortably, knowing with every movement he made, he was also getting David off by causing friction below him.

He worked his hand into his underwear, and Max choked when David grabbed him. Even though he was gentle, even though he continued applying small kisses to the side of his face, Max felt the sobs trapped in the back of his throat begin to work their way out. He felt David's erection twitch below him at the sound of his voice and the tears blurred his vision again.

He didn't know what he was saying. He started spouting nonsense when David touched him, when he started pumping him, when Max felt his whole face burn with humiliation. "D-David, stop, don't do this--don't--" He started crying again. He couldn't move or pull David's arms off him. He couldn't fight back. All he did was cry and mumble incoherently, because he couldn't stop thinking that after this, David was going to hold him down to the floor and fuck him. He was actually going to do it.

He could still call for help. Someone could still save him. Someone could still come in and pull David off him, stop him from doing this, but Max felt the heat in his face at the idea of someone seeing him like this. And what if what David said was true? What if he became some kind of social pariah if they saw him like this?

Max opened his mouth to call for help, but no screams came out. No calls for help or pleads, or begging. He couldn't do it. His voice choked and failed on him and he slammed his eyes shut as David continued to pump him, as he continued to apply random kisses to the side of his face, and he started to feel something.

There was nothing he could do as he sat trapped against David, held into him by his arm wrapped around him, and Max felt a strange sensation as David pumped him. Like an itch he couldn't scratch, and he felt sick to the idea that he started wishing David would go faster, so he could reach the feeling. He made a movement--he thrusted into David's hand and immediately felt his face burn at the fact he'd done that. He just did that. He fucking did that, and David moaned from behind him.

David's voice sounded behind him, and Max felt the tears fall at the sound of it. "I love you, Max." He couldn't handle this. He couldn't believe David was capable of doing something like this. It was so overwhelming, Max couldn't think, couldn't remember to breathe, couldn't fight him off or save himself.

The feeling below him reached its peak, and Max spasmed in his spot, his back arching against David's front as he came into his hand. He gripped below him to hold onto David's shorts, trying to stop the short spasms when the feeling went away way too fast, and he came down from the brink.

He sat in David's lap, breathing steady and for a moment, everything felt like it was okay. Everything was okay. He breathed and nothing was wrong.

But the moment David made a movement, the moment David pulled his hand from his pants to grip the fabric and pull it down around his hips, Max snapped back to reality. He gripped at David's wrists, trying to stop him, the panic returning full force when his pajama bottoms were pulled down to his knees and his underwear was exposed.

David whispered into his ear from behind, only making him panic even more. "Shh, don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

Just what did he think he was fucking doing then? Max wanted to spit back at him that he had already hurt him, but he was at a loss for words. Nothing he could think of was going to stop David from doing what he was doing, but even as he ripped at his hands, trying to pry him away, David yanked at his underwear, bunching it down to his knees with his pants, and Max could feel his erection below him digging into him more obvious than ever.

He froze when David kissed the top of his head.

It was going to happen, so why did he bother even trying to stop it?

The sobs that had been hanging in the back of his throat were finally spilling out, and Max started sobbing. He couldn't help it. He couldn't believe David was doing this to him, couldn't believe he was going through with it.

"Max, I love you," was the last thing David slurred into his ear before he slowly pushed into him.

And it was like Max was being ripped in half. He opened his mouth to scream, the pain being so immense, he thought he was actually going to pass out, but David reached up with his free hand the moment the sound escaped him, and clapped his hand over his mouth. Max's noises of pain were muffled beneath David's hand, as he pulled out of him, almost agonizingly slow, before going back in. It wasn't that much easier a second time, and Max's vision was blurred by his tears, the noises he started making being a mixture of sobs and cries of pain.

With his hand still against his mouth and Max's voice being muffled, David only held his face into the back of Max's hair and he inhaled, making a sort of strangled moan when he did so.

When David continued to pull in and out of him, his rate getting faster each time he did so, Max wanted to plead with him, wanted to beg with him to please stop, please, it hurt, it hurt so much, but he could only sob into David's hand, and anything he had to say wouldn't have made a difference.

David wasn't stopping.

"Max..." He wouldn't stop saying his name, in that raspy, deep voice that was drowned in the haze of alcohol. Pulling him closer, David held onto him tighter with his arm, almost constricting him with how tight he was squeezing him, but Max could say nothing. "Max..." He continued to moan out his name as he thrust in and out of him.

Max sank back, trying to focus on remembering to breathe, but it was hard. It was so hard, and he couldn't compose himself long enough to do anything else. Any noise he made was muffled, and he stared ahead through the blur of tears, as he felt David's breath on the nape of his neck, as he rested his chin on Max's shoulder before kissing the side of his face.

"I-It's okay...Max..."

He wished he would shut up, that he would stop trying these horrible attempts at comforting him when it was only making that sickening feeling in his stomach worsen. David's words were causing a terrible feeling to settle into him, and Max slammed his eyes shut at the words, feeling his face burn in humiliation as David pushed in and out of him.

It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay and it would never be okay ever again.

When Max finally got used to him long enough that he wasn't making cries of pain, David took his hand away from his mouth and instead used it to grip his thigh, but kept the arm that he was using to keep Max against him where it was, only causing Max to feel as though he were tied against him.

Max took the opportunity he could speak to try and say something, even though it wouldn't matter. "David..." And he hated the way that word sounded coming from his mouth now. He was always spitting out his name in annoyance, always sighing in contempt or rolling his eyes in irritation when he was around David, because he was insufferably upbeat about everything. He was always trying to engage Max in activities, trying to get him to have 'fun' with everyone else. He was always, always telling Max he had untapped potential and he would grow up to do great things.

If only Max had known.

If he had known the whole time David was staring at him that way. If he had known David was going to do this to him, if he had known all those times David snuck away from activities it was because of him.

If he had known, Max wondered if there would've been anything he could have done to prevent this. Maybe David was always fucked up. Maybe he was always inherently creepy and put up that shitty positive about everything attitude to hide his true intentions.

The idea alone made Max hate himself. He always thought David was full of bullshit, but he didn't hate it when he always believed in the best of him, when he told Max he could do anything he put his mind to. He definitely didn't hate that.

Was it all just a lie?

He had opened his mouth earlier to say something, to tell David to stop, but everything he thought to say was suddenly gone. Nothing he said was going to stop him from doing this, and he was already hurting him. What more could he possibly do to him? What more could David possibly do to torture him and make him think he actually meant any of what he said? David was just a dirty piece of shit.

And to think Max used to trust him.

So, he closed his mouth, no longer interested in pleading with him, in trying to talk sense into him. He was drunk, what the fuck did he care what Max had to say? He'd been trying to get away from him this whole time, and look where that landed him.

Max looked to the floor, where his sleeping bag lay, and focused on the dark blue fabric in that moment. He could pretend everything was okay for a moment, if only for a moment, even if nothing was okay. He didn't think he could cry anymore. He didn't have the energy.

He stopped struggling, and let David do what he wanted. There was no point in fighting back anymore. It was happening, it was going to happen from the start, and Max couldn't save himself. He had already reached the point of no return, so what was the fucking point?

David moaned into the back of his neck, until he felt his hot breath against him once more, and Max cringed. He tried to focus on anything other than what was happening to him, but it was impossible. David was still going in and out of him, and his thrusts were only getting faster, his moans becoming a mess of drunken slurring and random words that didn't make sense.

When he thrust into him, gripping Max's thigh so hard, he almost cried out in pain when his fingernails dug into him, David let out a choked moan, and buried his face into the back of Max's hair as he came. Max didn't move.

Everything was eerily quiet for a moment. David's breathing slowed to a deep, steady rhythm, and he let go of the arm he had wrapped around Max to gently grip the sides of his arms instead. For a moment, neither of them moved, and Max wondered if David had finally passed out and had fallen asleep sitting up, but David moved his legs, and pulled out of Max.

He planted a small kiss to the side of his face. "M-Max, I love you..." His voice was low and almost a whisper. At his words, the words Max had been hearing all night, he felt like his insides had broken apart. That terrible feeling welled up inside his stomach, like someone had dropped a brick straight into him, and the tears fell freely until he could do nothing to stop them. He cried at what David had done to him, at the misleading way he said those words to him, at the way he pulled him into a small hug after what he'd just done.

Why couldn't Max stop him? Why did this happen? Why did David have to do this and why did it have to be David to do it to him? All those times he said nice things to him--maybe it was a bunch of lies. Maybe Max really didn't have any hidden potential and maybe he would never amount to anything. Maybe David was lying to him the whole time to gain his trust so he could get him alone.

Max barely registered when David picked him up from his lap, but the flow of tears never stopped, even when he was set back down onto his sleeping bag. Even swaying back and forth as he did, David redressed him, gently pulling his underwear back over his hips along with his pajama bottoms. Max couldn't control himself and cried, not being able to look at him anymore when David finally zipped his pants back. How could he do this to him?

"Shhh..." David bent back over him for a moment. "I-It's okay..." And then he lay down next to Max, and was asleep within seconds.

He finally passed out.

Max lay still in his position, not sure if he had actually passed out or not. He focused on breathing for a moment, and wiped at his face, smearing the tears across his cheeks and looked away from David.

What was he going to do? What the fuck did he do? David actually passed out in his tent, and what the fucking fuck did he do when morning came around and he woke back up--inside of his tent? There was no way he had the strength to drag David out--and now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to sleep here anymore. Not after what David did to him. He definitely didn't want to sleep next to him.

He sat up, and his bottom ached at the feeling, but he had to do something.

Did he go to Neil's and crash there for the night? When he looked down at his hands, he could see red marks had formed around his wrists from where David held him down for so long, bruises on his arms from where he grabbed too hard, and he knew there had to be other marks around his body. He knew they were going to ask him why he had bruises on him like that.

What the fuck did he do? What the fuck did he say?

Max looked over at the sleeping form of David and flinched at the sight of him. They would find him in his tent in the morning. What was David's excuse going to be?

Max panicked. They were going to find out. Everyone was going to find out what happened, and he was panicking at the idea of everyone finding out.

He stood to his feet, his underside aching, but he fought against it. What the fuck did he do? What did he do? What was he going to do?

Max exited his tent, not looking back.

* * *

 

Everything was awful that next morning.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he became aware of was the massive pain pounding through his head, and how everything felt like he'd strapped fifty pound weights to each limb. He sat up, his head spinning and felt the urge to vomit shoot through him.

Shooting from his spot, he exited the tent and immediately doubled over and threw up everything. He sat choking and sputtering for a few moments as he gagged and dry heaved a few times, before his stomach finally settled.

Geez, that was awful. That was the last time he ever drank alcohol with Gwen ever again, no matter how many times she flashed him that puppy dog face. Actually, that'd probably be the last time he drank alcohol ever again. If this was how he was going to feel every time, it absolutely wasn't worth it.

Now a little more composed, David took a moment through his hangover to come to the realization that he'd just barreled out of a tent, instead of the counselors' cabin. He straightened up, confused and still nauseated. Why in the world was he in a tent? And by the looks of it, it was one of the campers' tents.

He must've gotten more hammered than he thought. He wracked his brain, trying to remember how he came out here in the first place and what could have possibly led him to sleeping in one of the campers' tents.

Still confused, he decided it would be best to head back to the cabin for now. He could figure it out later, and wondered how Gwen was doing. If she was anything like him, they'd probably both need a little while to recover. He hoped the campers didn't mind if they took a few hours off to recuperate.

As he made his way back to the cabin, he spotted the familiar figure of Max a little ways off in the distance, appearing as though he were making his way somewhere as well, but David called out to him, trying to appear as though he definitely didn't have a hangover. "Good morning, Max!"

Max jumped at the sound of his name, and whipped around. When he caught up to him, David couldn't help but notice Max seemed to have shrank in on himself. He was already dressed in his hoodie, and had moved his hands into his front pockets. When David approached, he bunched his shoulders up and refused to look at him.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

Max shrugged, but didn't respond.

"Are you ready for all the fun activities we've got planned today? I know Gwen wanted to go swimming, Nikki was excited for bungee jumping, but I'm not so sure we can do that with you kids, and Erid wanted to do a mechanics workshop, but we'll--"

Max cut him off. "What's your _fucking_ problem?"

David almost flinched at the way Max's words cut through the conversation so suddenly, and so violently, and he froze for a moment. There was an uncomfortably long moment of silence before he spoke again. "Are you okay?"

Max shrugged again, but it was an obvious sarcastic shrug. "Gee, I don't know, _David_. Why don't you think back real hard about what you did last night, huh? Or are you really that fucked up?"

What he did last night? David remembered how he woke up in the tent and it hit him at the moment that was probably Max's tent. A wave of anxiety flew through him at the idea that he must have stumbled into Max's tent drunk off his ass and done something embarrassing, or said something embarrassing. He really didn't remember, honestly. He tried hard to remember the last thing he did, but all he could remember was sitting at the table with Gwen while she poured to him her life story about why her job searches sucked.

"I...I don't know what I did last night, but I know I drank a lot with Gwen. Did I chase you out of your tent? I'm sorry, Max."

The way Max looked up at him, the way his eyes pierced straight into his, David felt it as though it were something physically stabbing him in that moment, and he wondered what it could have possibly been that he said to Max to upset him so much.

"You're really too fucked up to remember?"

David shrugged as apologetically as he could, hoping Max would at least tell him so he could start making it up to him.

But, Max brushed past him, heading toward the opposite direction where the tents were, but not before spitting out a hostile "Fuck you" to David.

David stood frozen as he watched Max disappear around the corner and felt the sweat accumulate at the base of his neck. He fought to remember what it was that he did that was so bad. Surely, it must've been something horrible if it was making Max this upset. He couldn't believe he got so drunk that he passed out in a camper's tent like that. What was wrong with him? Was he really this irresponsible?

Just as David turned to head back to the counselor cabin and do some apologizing to Gwen, along with some tough sobering up, he stopped in his tracks. He suddenly remembered waking up on that blue sleeping bag. When he first stumbled into the tent, he could remember the look on Max's face when he fell onto his hands and knees because he couldn't stand on his feet anymore.

He hadn't remembered what he and Gwen talked about. He hadn't remembered why he went out in the first place. Why he even ended up in Max's tent.

His stomach lurched with a horrible feeling when he did remember kissing him. He remembered that horrified look on Max's face when he held him down and kissed him, when Max tried to run away, but he was so overcome by his own emotions and uninhibited by the alcohol, that he held Max down and confessed his feelings to him. When he fucked him.

David's knees buckled together.

He fucked him. He fucked Max, _he fucked him_.

His knees gave out and he fell to the ground and he thought he was going to be sick again when he started shaking, his breaths coming out in short chunks until he was light-headed.

How could he do that to him? David felt tears fill his eyes. In one fell swoop he had destroyed the relationship he had with one of his campers. He betrayed his trust, he hurt him, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Max had every right to hate him, and no wonder he was so hostile this morning. David had hurt him.

How in the living hell did he ever make this up to Max? He couldn't. He had traumatized him, he probably ruined his life, and it was all his fault.

David sat on his hands and knees and dry heaved again, but his stomach was empty. There was nothing left to purge. He sat shaking on the spot on the ground. He was a predator, he'd taken advantage of one of his campers, he'd fucked up, he'd fucked up the worst he could have possibly ever fucked up.

Turning to look back at the tents, David felt his insides churn at the sight of it. How could he have done this to Max? How could he hurt him like this?

David stood on shaky feet, turning away from the tents and back toward the counselor cabin. It would only hurt Max more to have to see him walking around camp like this, and David couldn't pretend nothing was wrong when everything was wrong. If nothing else, he had to do something for Max's sake. He knew what he had to do now.

Taking a breath, David walked toward the counselor cabin.

 


End file.
